My Lost Innocence
by cc128
Summary: He left….just like that. Naruto suddenly disappears and no one knows why or to where. So what happened to him? Can this be true….is it really you? WARNINGS: yaoi SasuNaru minislave fic lemon lime rape teh works...! EnJoY
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto TT

Summary: He left….just like that. Naruto suddenly disappears and no one knows why or to where. Now two years later he is found once again. So what happened in those two years and who the hell is Chibi-chan…? Can this be true….is it really you?

TO THE READERS: umm ok I need to ask you guys if you want this to be up'ed to M rating…? I can always just post the M alternate bits on another site if you wtn but just asking for your opinion now because it will alter the plot of the story depending on the rating….but anyways you can choose which ever you want I just kinda need an opinion on what I should do

ENJOY

**! OoO !**

_It was late summer as the two teenage boys laid beside one and another in the secluded lush green forest. The crystal clear stream water flowed unsteadily next to the bank._

_The boys laid there not sleeping, not thinking, not resting, not anything, just laying beside each other in their own world._

_The silence was calming as their breathing mingled together._

_The taller raven-haired one slowly got up leaning on his two elbows for support, his black eyes glancing down to the bundle of blonde hair next to him. A small smile flickered on his face before disappearing._

"_Dobe" he whispered with a playful smirk._

"_Hey! I heard that!" the blonde boy exclaimed with a pout, his blue eyes gleaming in the sunshine"_

"_Well you are one." his friend replied_

"_Am not!"_

"_Says the idiot."_

"_I'm not an idiot."_

"_I forgot, its dead last isn't it?"_

"_Arrgh" the blonde whined as he tackled the raven one to the ground._

_His legs and arms on either side of the raven boy's body, pinning him down on the ground, as he stuck his tongue out in a teasingly. The childish look on his face quickly disappeared as the blonde was flipped over onto the ground. _

_He now laid down looking up into black eyes as he struggled to break through the strong grip of his friend._

"_Get off me." The raven glared_

"_Only if you buy me ramen."_

"_Hn." He emotionlessly replied_

"_Teme" the blonde whined, wriggling his legs trying to break free._

"_You pout too much dobe"_

"_You're just jealous because all you can do is glare."_

_The raven's response was a glare at the blonde._

"_See I was right" he stuck his tongue out once more_

"_That's a first." he smirked_

"_Than----hey that was an insult!" the blonde screamed, as he once again tried to wriggle out from underneath the raven boy's body_

"_Dobe"_

"_Don't call me that TEME"_

"_Dead last."_

"_Bastard"_

"_And proud of it."_

"_Fine. Now get off me"_

"_No" came the hushed reply as the raven boy leaned closer to the blonde, their faces mere inches from one and another_

_From any point of view the two boy's position looked rather romantic but the boys were unaware of their suspicious body arrangement on top of one and another, almost as if it were second nature._

_Ignorant of the situation they were in, the blond retaliated by leaning in even closer and hitting his forehead against the raven boy's._

_The raven boy flung his head backwards as his legs gave way and the blonde lifted himself upwards. They ended up in a heap one on top of the other, panting heavily._

"_Dobe." The raven one said as he got stood up and dusted his pants._

"_You're mean teme." The blonde whined as he stood next to his friend. His stomach suddenly rumbling._

_Blushing, he put a hand to his stomach and grinned widely "Hmm I guess its ramen time." _

"_Hn." The raven started to walk back towards town_

"_Hey wait up! You still gotta buy me ramen." The energetic blonde bundle ran after his friend._

_The two ran back towards town as the sun started to set and summer changed to autumn. Both ignorant of destiny's twisted ways._

**! OoO !**

A.N ok so like what do you guys think…? How is the story prologue thingy…? Please review

The real chapter will be posted umm tomorrow or the next day…sorry but im kinda busy right now with moving and a baby to look after oO heheh if you're wondering I'm only 15 years old


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers…!

And as promised this is the next instalment of My Lost Innocence…!

Sadness but Naruto won't be making an appearance until the next chapter because I gotta explain what happened after the prologue

Disclaimer: Im sad to say but I don't own naruto cries

A.N ok umm I have no idea what season it actually is in Konoha when its Christmas but just bare with me ok…!

'Inside thoughts'

"Spoken words"

**REVIEWS:**

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl** - lolz yeah off course could we have it any other way…? i should put that in the summary….thank you for your review and for asking…!

**Chibi Strawberry** - lolz sorry about that rolly polly part ill try to make it clearer next time if they decide to rolly polly again

**Sesshylovr07** - thank you for your review and as promised a new chapter

ENJOY EVERYONE…!

**! OoO !**

The crimson sun announced the break of dawn as it lazily arose from its night slumber. Its rays flickered in and out of crevices of the town.

Last night's snow was evident as a light sheet of white could still be seen on top of roofs. The suns heat slowly melted away the sprinkles of snow left on the pavement, leaving a slippery trail in its path.

All was quiet in the town of Konoha as the villagers snuggled deep in their blanket avoiding the cool cold air of

December. Light snores could be heard if one listened hard enough but since it was still morning everyone was still in a light sleep in their bed….well almost everyone.

A lone figure could be seen walking across town this one early morning. The figure stopped, upon arriving at his destination, the bridge. It leaned its back against the bridge's hand rail and sighed.

Judging by his slim yet muscular body structure it could be presumed that it was a boy of his late teens. His eyes were cast down as they watched the flow of the crystal like water from under the bridge. Moments later of watching the stream flow, he bowed down his head.

His eyes closed as he kept his head bowed down. An eerie silence surrounded the boy as all sounds drowned out.

Anyone could tell that he was deep in thought contemplating something important.

Slowly the town and its inhabitants awoke and the bustling sounds of morning could be heard through the houses and shops. Footsteps shuffled against the ground as sleep drifted from the eyes of the villagers and they left their homes to travel to shops and run errands.

Although the town was becoming lively with activity, back at the bridge, that silence still held almost as if the world had stopped and all that mattered was the boy on the bridge.

Slowly he fluttered his eyes open, his breathes now came out in white smoke as his hands dug deeper into his pants. The porcelain skin showing on his face stood out against his dark hair and matched his onyx eyes perfectly.

His eyes were almost emotionless except for the small glint of sadness that it held, almost as if it was a secret to be kept

from the knowledge of others. His head turned and his eyes wandered around him taking in the image of the surrounding sakura trees shredding its leaves.

Just as he was about to step back to town, a voice stopped him.

"Yo, Sasuke."

His sensei Kakashi stood a few feet away from him on the dirt path (A.N i think there was one near the bridge, if there isn't then my bad), his silver hair shone in the morning rays as his unmasked eye curved a little at the edge meaning he was smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke merely replied

"Aww no good morning? And i thought you would be happy to see me." Kakashi teased with fake hurt in his voice.

"Hn." his student replied, turning his back and walking away

"Hey wait up." the sensei called running up beside his student

Once again "hn" was the only reply from the raven as he walked towards town.

"You know Sasuke you've got to stop doing this to yourself." Kakashi said, his face expression suddenly changing, a serious yet tired tone in his voice, almost as if whatever he's about to say, he's been saying to deaf ears for many many years.

Sasuke only glared back as a response and continued walking.

"You have to stop this obsession its unhealthy, its been two years already." Kakashi grimanced

"What are you saying, that he's dead?" Sasuke gritted between his teeth. He kept his cool but anger was practically

dripping off his words.

"No, but if he wanted to he would have come back by now, and you can't lie to me about how you really feel."

"And what would that be Sensei?"

"I know you still blame yourself for what happened but being like this won't help, he wouldn't have wanted this."

Sasuke abruptly stopped and turned to face his sensei but Kakashi had already disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The raven continued to walk back to his home, his chakra pulsed with anger that scared the villagers as they parted in his path. Upon entering the dark Uchiha mansion, Sasuke made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and angirly punched the wall next to the door.

The impact made a hole in the wall, right hand was still fisted as it limply returned to his side. The room filled with heavy panting as the chakra slowly sudsided.

The rest of the cold December day was spent in silence as the boy stayed inside his home once again deep in thought.

Soon night once again fell upon Konoha.

Shops emptied and homes became busy with the interaction of family as the day died down. Windows closed and doors locked as spoken voices became hushed whispers.

Outside, the woods stood gloomily surrounding the village. The crisp wind whirled round throughout the night sky and trinkets of snow fell steadily down onto roof tops and pavements once more.

The soothing sounds of peaceful sleep drifted through homes except for one.

Sasuke lay in his bed thrashing and kicking the blankets and straining inaudible sounds. His lips were pursed in a slim line as his hands clenched and unclenched the blanket.

_**Start flashback / sasuke's present dream**_

_Sasuke stood on the bridge looking at the river in the late summer sun. It was morning and the team was supposed to have a meeting to discuss the upcoming mission. As usual it Kakashi was late and it was only Sakura and Sasuke who were present._

"_Sasuke." Sakura tried to sweetly say as she leeched onto his left arm, jerking her body against his._

_Sasuke glared annoyingly as he pried her unbelievably tight grip off his arm._

_Somehow, unfazed by this outright rejection, Sakura just smiled at Sasuke even more thinking that he's probably too shy in the morning for personal interaction (A.N don't even ask me how she thought that)_

_Sasuke's onyx eyes cast itself from Sakura back to the river. On the outside his cold exterior still held its place but inside he was worrying himself to death. He had already been on the bridge for a while now and still no Naruto._

'_What if he's hurt'_

'_No that can't be, he was fine yesterday when we left'_

'_But it could have been a mask'_

'_No, he knows better than to act around me'_

'_What if he was attacked'_

'_That can't be it who would attack him thou'_

'_Anyways he can defend himself just fine'_

"_So then where is he?"_

_Sasuke snapped back to reality as Kakashi asked the same question he was thinking._

_Sakura was getting extremely annoyed that not only had Kakashi been late but also Naruto. That idiot just couldn't do anything right even if it was to save his life! _

_Normally she would have been very happy to have the opportunity to be alone with Sasuke but right now it seems likethat sex god (A.N well he is drools) was busy in his thoughts, probably wondering where the blonde idiot was. _

_Sakura doesn't know why Sasuke wastes spending his time with the annoying brainless blonde anyways when she was always there. Needless to say she was extremely pissed off at he sensei and team mate for their lateness._

_She puffed her cheeks and stood upright, planning to run into town and drag the others here if they didn't show up in the next five minutes. _

_Just as she thought this, Kakashi showed up._

_He opened his mouth to deliver an excuse for his lateness but then usual happy expression quickly faded when he noticed the missing student._

_Sensei's head flickered from Sakura's slightly worried/still pissed off face to Sasuke's grimaced expression. _

_It didn't look good._

"_It's just like Naruto to be late, that idiot." Sakura exclaimed as she turned her head to look at Kakashi._

"_I'm sure he's just slept in." Their sensei tried to reason, but uncertainly could be detected in his reply._

"_Well if he doesn't come soon I'm gonna go over there and drag him from his bed and give him a mouth full." Sakura threatened_

_Kakashi kept looking between his two students and then back at the town, hoping, wishing that at any moment the blonde would jump out and say some lame excuse like he was eating ramen and forgot lost track of time. But that never happened._

_Sakura twirled her hair around her fingers, doing anything to distract herself and stop thinking about what was happening. She didn't care about the dobe that much but he was still her team mate and she was beginning to worry. Sure Naruto was known to be careless but he had never missed a meeting before, she looked at the sakura trees and prayed that where ever Naruto was, he would show up soon. But that never happened._

_Sasuke dug his hands into his pant pockets even deeper. He was having an inner battle, trying to convince himself that Naruto was alright but there was still a nagging feeling inside him that said something was wrong. His worry was starting to turn into agitation as the minutes passed and still no sign of the dobe. He looked fine yesterday when they left together after sparring so where was the blonde now? Sasuke keep trying to convince himself that any minute now Naruto would run to the bridge. But that never happened._

_The three stood restlessly on the bridge waiting for the blonde to come but he never came._

"_Sasuke…" Kakashi looked at the boy waiting for him to show an indication that he was listening._

_Sakue lifted up his head and 'Hn'_

"_When was the last time you saw Naruto?"_

"_Yesterday. Why?"_

"_I think we should look for him, something doesn't feel right." Kakashi turned and walked towards Naruto's apartment._

"_Are you sure sensei, he could still be sleeping and just forgot, you know what an idiot he is." Sakura reasoned as she ran to catch up with her teacher._

_Sasuke followed behind the two his face etched with a worried look._

'_Please be ok dobe'_

**! OoO !**

A.N heheheh ohh yeah a lil cliff hanger  until next chapter

Don't forget to read and review  gotta keep the reviews rolling in..!


	3. Important AN

**IMPORTANT A/N TO ALL READERS:**

Ok so like ive been getting reviews about people asking me about the timeline of the story and about the plot because they are confused so I think that it would be very helpful if I made this lil' mini chappie to clear things up.

**! oOo !**

First off: **the timeline**

The story is taking place in the "PRESENT" so everything that happens is happening now. The ages of the main characters:

PRESENT TIME OF STORY;

**Sasuke: **17 years old

**Naruto: **16 years old

**Sakura: **16 years old

AGE WHEN NARUTO DISAPPEARED:

**Sasuke: **15 years old

**Naruto: **14 years old

**Sakura: **14 years old

**! oOo !**

The **plot**

Im not going to tell you the plot of the story but just to clear some things up about whats happened so far

**PROLOGUE: **this happened when Sasuke was 15 and Naruto was 14 and the scene takes place JUST before Naruto disappeared

**CHAPTER 1: **this takes place in the "PRESENT" when Sasuke (17 years old) is on the bridge and his dream/flashback thingy is of the past when he's 15 years old and its about what happened the day after the prologue

**! oOo !**

About **Naruto**

Like I said in my previous A/N, Naruto is not going to make an appearance until the next chapter so you'll just have to wait a bit longer…sorry…!

**! oOo !**

Okies well I hope that helps everyone understand the story better

I can't update the next chapter until tomorrow so until then


	4. Chapter 2

Mwahzzz reviewers and everyone else...!

Sorry for not updating sooner but every time I went on FFnet it kept saying "PAGE CANNOT BE DISPLAYED"

But well anyways its working now so enjoy everyone..!

And I also have relatives over and there is no fanfic time tear

Disclaimer: naruto totally isn't my property

**! oOo !**

_**Still flashback / sasuke's present dream**_

_And so Sasuke with his annoyed/worried/angsty face, and Sakura with her uncaring but curious expression both followed their sensei to Naruto's apartment. _

_As they neared the blonde's home, Sasuke started to wonder onto thoughts about his and Naruto's friendship. Even after all their years of being together on team 7 he didn't know much about his rival. _

'_How is it that we've known each other for so long and yet I still don't know where he lives?'_

'_I SHOULD know where he lives'_

'…_.but I don't'_

'_Why's that…?'_

'_I should know this stuff! I mean I am his BEST friend right?'_

'……………_.'_

"_We're here." Kakashi's voice snapped Sasuke out of his uncharacteristic ranting of questions in his mind._

_Blinking, charcoal eyes looked up to see that they were in an apartment building. The place was with little lightening and damp. The walls looked cold and the place looked uninviting. The exact opposite of Naruto._

"_Are you sure this is where he lives?" a reluctant tone laced the question as Sakura looked disgustedly around the junction. _

_If their sensei heard the question, he gave no response as to if he heard or not. He simply walked up the creaky stairs of the place down a hallway and stopped outside a door._

_The paint was slowly peeling off the door, as its colour faded, it could be presumed that the colour was once white but time has taken its toll and now it looked a shade of brown and grey._

_Kakashi replied to Sakura's earlier enquiry by opening the unlocked door to the apartment. _

_The two students followed suit and stepped inside the small home. The pink haired girl looked around pitifully. The inside was rather clean compared to what the hallways looked like. _

_The floor was scattered with an orange assortment of clothes and there were also some on the small couch. The dining table was littered with empty ramen cups. The walls still reframed their white shade and the place looked rather well kept. Something they didn't expect from Naruto._

_Sasuke frowned as he saw the state of living that Naruto lived in. It wasn't a dump exactly but it still failed by his standards. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he walked to explore the two small doors to the right. _

_The closest one to him led to a bathroom with a toilet and sink. He walked over the sink and inspected it. There were no traces of water and the taps looked like it hasn't been used since yesterday. He crouched down and felt the tiles, they were absolutely dry with no signs of moisture to show they had been used._

'_Strange, I figured he would have to shower since our spar yesterday.'_

_Trying not to dwell on the past, the Uchiha focused back on what was happening and made his way to where Sakura was. He found himself standing in the doorway of the blonde's bedroom. Looking he saw a window and an unmade bed. A small closet was left a jarred and what little clothes Naruto had were gone. _

_Not liking what he saw he looked back to his team mate to see her looking up at him with emerald green eyes filled with tears as she ushered the words_

'_He's gone'_

**_End of flashback / sasuke's present dream_**

Sasuke bolted upright from his bed. His heavy panting filled the room as his glazed eyes looked around to confirm his surroundings. As his breathe steadied he laid back down once more and contemplated what just happened.

'_It was just a dream' _

He tried to reassure that it was just a dream, something that's now just a figment of his past but the idea just wouldn't register in his mind.

'_He's gone now and he's never coming back'_

'_But there's a small chance that he's out there….lost maybe'_

'_If he wanted to come back he would have already'_

'_He could be in trouble and that's why he's not back yet'_

'…_.or he's dead'_

Shaking his head he tried to rid his mind of the troubling questions concerning the blonde.

Decidicing that a shower was in order to help clear his mind he threw back the dark blue covers and stood on the carpet. The cool night air contrasted to his sweat slicked skin as he walked through the door and into the showers. The sound of running water could be heard throughout the Uchiha mansion.

**! oOo !**

**REVIEWS**

**NoCareChakara** - it's a sasunaru fanfic that's now been updated in the summary

**VampireJazzy** - yes off course here's the next chappie…!

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl**** & Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune** - lolz people please read the AN at the beginning of each chapter points to chapter 2 it says lil naru isn't going to make an appearance until later…..hmmm I wonder if he'll show up soon…?

**solstice rhapsody 09** - thankie for the lil tip I really didn't even know that tab was even there lolz. And yupps I added a lil mini chappie before this to explain some stuff to make it clearer for the readers

**trolly** - I will, i'm trying very hard but we have visitors over and I get absolutely no time ont eh computer and school is starting again in 2 days and I have homework and studying for tests

**inuyasha92689** - thank you, I'm glad that you like this story and yes I will try to update after this as soon as possible

**Failing Mentality** - lolz I know but some readers (like me) usually don't read the A/N or anything else at the top and just skip to the story so to clear up the confusion about where Naruto was and the time frame of this story I updated that as a separate thing

**flame gazer** - ahh yes, well all questions will be revelled soon…!

**FuriousDeragonmaji** - glad to see that you think so too

**Ryou-la-lune** - yupp and here it is 

**A/N: sorry that this is a really small chapter but I can't update again till tomorrow because im getting kicked out of the computer room and this is all I have so far SORRY…!**

**BUT NARUTO WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HIS PAST AND REASONS FOR LEAVING KONOHA WILL START TO UNREVAL…!**

**DON'R FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
